


While you were sleeping

by blue_meets_green



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), While You Were Sleeping (1995)
Genre: Christmas, Deep Meditation, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Friendship, Happy Ending, Jim pines for Sybok, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, Spock Pines for Jim, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_meets_green/pseuds/blue_meets_green
Summary: While You Were Sleeping AU.  Imagine Jim Kirk having a huge crush on Sybok, saving his life but the Vulcan falls into a deep meditation as part of the recovery process. During a mix up, the hospital staff believes Jim is Sybok's betrothed and informs the Vulcan's family.  Jim goes along with it so he can stay and make sure Sybok will be well. Along the way Jim grows closer to the Vulcan clan and even closer to Sybok's younger brother Spock.





	1. Someday my Prince will come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/gifts).



> As if I did not have enough stories to update, this one has been pleading to be written by my plot bunnies so here goes my Star Trek version of my favorite Christmas movie “While You Were Sleeping.” 
> 
> Note: On the cover the Vulcan pictured next to reboot Spock is Sybok for this story. 
> 
> I am gifting this to my dear friend [IvanW](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW)

  
  
The only thing Jim ever had of his father were stories passed on to him by his mother. He was told his father died the same day he was born…a hero who saved the lives of his crew by losing his.  
  
While his mother would often choke up talking about him, Jim never forgot those rare instances when his mother opened up about the love of her life George Kirk. Jim remembers the stories she shared of his father, how they met and fell in love. Theirs was a storybook romance, he thought.

At bedtime Little Jimmie would curl up beside his mother and listen attentively about their days at the academy, their first date and wedding day and all those moments that took her breath away about his father. She said, “James, life is not measured by the breaths we take but by the moments that take our breath away. Your Dad left me a lifetime of those moments….”  
  
Jim grew up believing in true love hoping there was someone out there for him who would take his breath away and share with him such moments. Jim waited for that magic moment in his life but it never came. His childhood friend Bones once said, “Life doesn't always turn out the way you plan.”  
  
Maybe Bones said it because he was going through a nasty divorce, who knew but it didn't stop Jim from dreaming.  
  
  
_**Fast Forward** _  
  
The first time he saw him, Jim was sitting in the park feeding the birds when a Vulcan sat at a nearby table to play chess against an elder patron there. The man was dressed casually, something Jim felt odd about as he had only ever seen Vulcans dressed in robes. Jim figured the man was adapting to life on Earth quite well to don away with traditional Vulcan attire. Nevertheless, the younger man found the Vulcan's features striking. “If this man got along well with humans, maybe would consider being in a relationship with one?” He thought.  
  
Jim tried to rouse himself out of those thoughts because one he didn't know what to say to the man in striking up a conversation. Secondly, Jim didn't think he was worthy of the Vulcan. Supposedly, Vulcans were not casual about relationships, they believed in long lasting ones. Not only that but he knew they were touch telepaths, Jim was fearful of what such a man would think of him. A juvenile delinquent with intelligence but nothing to show for it except a history of getting into trouble ever since his mom left for space.  
  
He sat eating his lunch knowing it would end soon. The shuttle dock were he worked was busy today and Jim needed to make sure he would not be late. He quickly gathering his food and stood up glancing across the park where the Vulcan sat playing chess.  
  
  
\+         +          +

  
After a long day at work, Jim shook his head as he looked up to his apartment window. He wonder how he would get his 6 foot tree upstairs. Even though Jim had no one to celebrate Christmas with, he still bought a Christmas tree, like he did every year. He knew he was going overboard but it was the one thing Jim treated himself to.  
  
Telling himself, “I keep forgetting how hard it is to get a 6' tree up the stairs, instead pulling it up four stories through my window. You'd think for as much money as a Christmas tree costs, they'd deliver, especially since 15 credits gets you Chinese food at your door from Mr. Wongs. I should have gotten a blue spruce, they're lighter.”

Jim figures he can do this and for once he believes he can pull it off (really up), seeing the top branches poking up over the edge of the window. That is until his cat Ivan darts between his legs. Jim shifts to get a better grip but he slips and the rope begins to break free from his fingers, the tree goes flying right through his landlord's window.  
  
“Fuck.” Jim says under his breath.

“Jim!” Yells his landlord Mr. Fusco.  
  
  
Jim is standing next to Mr. Fusco's desk, where the man is looking at the mess of filling a claim.  
  
“Jim how am I going to write this off with the insurance company?”

 “Claim it as natural disaster?” Jim offered as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
“You know they are still upset over the fire Joe Jr. caused last summer with the cook out he did on the rooftop.”  
  
“I missed that one, how did the food come out?” Jim smiles.  
  
“The sausage was good.” Mr Fusco replies.  
  
Rubbing his head, “Look Mr. Fusco, I'll pay for this.”  
  
“No it's okay my brother is in the glass business, he owes me.”  
  
Jim sets down a small gift on the man's desk. “Merry Christmas.”  
  
“Awe Jim you didn't have to do that.”  
  
“Well, I wanted to.” Jim confesses as he walks to the door.

Just then Joe Jr. barges in, “Hey Pop, do you got that bottle of peppermint schnapps we got from cousin Margie so I can give it to my probation officer?”  
  
“Joe Jr. can't you see we have company?, Say hello.”  
  
Joe Jr. lefts his arms, flexing his biceps and lets his shirt ride up hoping Jim notices his firm abs. “Hello Jim, nice.. umm sweater.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Pointing to the bottle, Mr. Fusco tells his son, “It's over there.”  
  
As Joe Jr, makes his way to the bottle, Mr. Fusco engages in conversation with Jim over the fact that his son is available. The older man is aware of Jim's preference for males and thinks his son would make an excellence match with Jim.

Jim doesn't say anything to the man, he doesn't have the heart to tell Mr. Fusco he prefers dark haired Vulcans, or one certain Vulcan in particular.

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**


	2. Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finds his Prince again and something abruptly places them together though not like he would like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the kudos and comments. Based on the feedback I have received, you are enjoying my holiday story.

Each afternoon, Jim sat on a bench overlooking the park while he ate his lunch. It was beginning to get chilly but he found it was worth it just to enjoy the sights of the trees and squirrels. Back at the shuttle docking station where Jim worked, there was little of anything that showed some semblance of nature.  
  
He looked at his watch knowing like clock work he would seeing the charming Vulcan again. It was after one week, Jim discovered he visited the park once every other day. On the days he showed up, it brighten Jim's day seeing the Vulcan interact with the other people. Jim marveled at his long elegant fingers and wondered what they felt like against his face. He thought about what books did he like to read, music did he listen to and what other things he liked. Jim blushed at the thought.     
  
Sometimes Jim heard him laugh, which was unheard of among Vulcans. Jim found it rich and he enjoyed listening to the man's baritone voice.  When the Vulcan smiled at something someone said as they moved a chess piece, Jim smiled too.  He relished the little time he saw the Vulcan from afar. Jim felt connected as he viewed the man at the park. He was perfect in every way, like a Prince and to Jim it was as if the man was his Prince Charming.. someone who could sweep Jim off his feet.  
  
Even though they have never spoken, Jim knows it is a matter of time before they do. One of those afternoons Jim would find a way to introduce himself that wasn’t weird, creepy, or incredibly lame, they would talk and it would be perfect.  
  
  
  
+       +       +

  
  
It has been three weeks and Jim was no sooner in introducing himself than that first day he set eyes on the Vulcan a month ago. Jim waited for that perfect moment to arrive but he never had the courage to walk toward him and speak. He wished he had the nerve to do so, then maybe he could finally say goodbye to the loneliness in his life.  
  
Packing his lunch and leaving Jim said to himself, _“Goodbye, sweet Prince.”_  
  
Once he returned to work, Jim is called into his supervisor's office. “You wanted to see me sir?  
  
“You know Jim, I am recommending you for employee of the month.”  
  
“I did know there was an employee of the month.” Jim replied.  
  
Taking out a form the man goes to read aloud, “Supervisor Jerry Wallace nominates James T. Kirk for employee of the month. Kirk always comes in to work on time and is always willing to cover on the holidays even he isn't scheduled to work.”  
  
Jim knew that look, as he glanced at his boss. He had seen it before Thanksgiving and now it was facing him again.  
  
“Mr. Wallace while I appreciate the sentiment behind the award, I am scheduled off for Christmas Day.” Jim stated.  
  
“But you'll get a two day vacation to Lake Tahoe, off season of course.”  
  
“I hate cabins.” Jim tells him.  
  
“You get to ride on a float in the St. Patty's day parade.” Mr. Wallace counters.  
  
“I hate parades.” Jim says as he tries to exit the office.  
  
“Jim, look Violet is sick and Gaila can't switch shifts because she has her family coming from Orion in the alpha quadrant and I promised my kids I'd be there for them this year.” Mr. Wallace pleads as he looks at Jim.  
  
“Thanks, Jer.” Jim, says quietly.

“I know it isn't fair Jim and I can't make you do it but you're the only one I can depend on.”  
  
After his shift. Jim goes home to add some tinsel to his tree, he isn't much into the mood but he figures maybe it will help him get into a holiday cheer. He tosses a few onto the branches carefully trying to balance them all over the tree. Jim doesn't know why he bothers doing it, it's not like anyone will be visiting him.  He thinks maybe it's because it reminds him of Christmas past when it was just his mom, Sam and him before his mom settled for "what's his name."  Jim loved those holidays when they would go together shopping then only to stop by the local cafe for hot cocoa before going home to trim the tree.  For Jim this is the closest to home he feels by trimming his tree.  As the evening continues, Jim listens to holiday music in the background while finishing it.

+       +        +  
  
  
  
Two days, later Jim is sitting at the shuttle docks wondering how he allowed the man to rope him into yet another holiday working while everyone else was off celebrating with family. He knows why he'd asked, Jim has no family especially since his brother is off planet and his mother died of a broken heart.  
  
“Jim, thanks for coming in.” His boss tells him.  
  
He merely nods back. It is still early and lunch time is a way off, for Jim it can't come soon enough. It's Christmas Eve and he's hoping to see his Prince Charming.  
  
While some might think he's crazy for wanting to spend his lunch hour at the park on a snowy day, Jim doesn't care what anyone would say. He's a romantic at heart and nothing is going to keep him from his regular commute.  Just when Jim is ready to dash for lunch and his rendezvous with a Vulcan he hopes he can finally approach, a shuttle lands rather abruptly with smoke bellowing form underneath it's carriage. Jim works feverishly to make sure to escort the passengers off the shuttle in an attempt to clear the area. He arranges for a replacement and sees to the individuals who are essentially laid over.

His hopes to see his Prince, but hopes die when he realizes it well past the hour when he would have been seen. His shift is coming to an end so Jim thinks of going to park anyway just to let off steam after everything that happened.  
  
Hardly anyone is there but a few die hard patrons and some families playing in the snow while others are ice skating over the frozen pond. Jim wraps his bother's old coat trying to keep warm. Blowing warm air into his hands, he sits quietly viewing the twinkling lights strung up over tree limbs.

The branches of trees perfectly intertwined with one another and Jim is in awe of how beautiful the winter scene paints a such a landscape. Jim wishes he had brought his skates, it was something he loved doing. With work being swamped as of late, he finds there isn't much time for trivial pursuits. Jim is glad is off after Christmas, maybe then he can get his life back on track.

Jim hears footsteps and out if the corner of his eye, he sees a cloaked stranger sitting next to him. Feeling like he should say something, Jim utters “Merry Christmas.”  
  
Surprisingly it's the Vulcan who he has been admiring from afar who replies, “Merry Christmas to you.”

Jim swallows his heart at that moment. _It's him.. my prince._

The man looks at Jim, “You have very nice eyes.”

Jim's mouth is tongue tied, unable to respond and just when he thinks of something to say.. the man excuses himself and waves hello to some elderly patrons presenting them with gifts. Jim signed and whispered to himself, _“You're beautiful. Will you marry me?”_  
  
He lowers his head cursing himself and stays for another half hour. There's no rush, no one waiting for him at home so why bother heading back to his apartment. Jim begins to read on his P.A.D.D a message from Bones who will be in town later in the week. As he begins composing his reply, he begins to hear a shuffle near the pond.

Thinking someone could get hurt, Jim rises from the bench and sees his Prince surrounded by three assailants. Before he realizes what he is getting himself into, Jim dashes toward the pond.

The three assailants hear others yelling to call the authorities. They scramble to exit the park only to push the Vulcan onto the pond. His fall results into breaking the ice.  
  
Jim doesn't hesitate to dive in into the water and pulls with all his might to get both him and the Vulcan out of the water and to safety. Jim manages to see some branches from a large bush near waters edge. Deciding to go for, Jim swims toward it. “Man Vulcans are dense, no wonder they hate the water.”

As he finally makes it, Jim begins to feel for a pulse but isn't sure where to start. Suddenly he remembers where a Vulcan’s heart s located, Jim feels the man's side and is happy there is a pulse. Jim's own heart feels like it's climbing up his throat and for once he speaks. “I'm here, it's going to be okay.”

Worried about his Prince Charming, Jim had no idea whether anyone in the park had called for help. Hearing sirens in the background, Jim is relieved. He leans in close, brushing his fingers against his cheek. “”You are so beautiful.”

Jim heard stirring, the Vulcan opened his eyes for a brief moment to look up. The lights surrounding them gave Jim an ethereal glow highlighting his blond hair and in that instant the man spoke softly, “My Las'hark” before shutting his eyes once again.

Jim held his hand waiting until an ambulance arrived, never letting go.  


 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for Lake Tahoe came from reading yaoichan13's newest holiday story called [Warm and Fuzzy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12902394/chapters/29476032). I recommend you read it as well IvanW's [Until then We'll Have to Muddle Through Somehow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12916272/chapters/29511711) and his other holiday story [Celebrate Me Home ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12707142/chapters/28977786)
> 
> I hope to begin writing the next chapter soon. The tentative update for this story is Thursday December 7th. Again thank you for the comments.


	3. Welcome to the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim meets the family and a mix up ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, we had our first real l snowfall in over 30 years yesterday and rather than sit indoors and write, I spent it with my husband and children.

For Jim, it felt like time stood still as he sat waiting for the ambulance to arrive. When it did, Jim never left the man's side in route to the hospital even though he had risk hypothermia himself. He told the medic, he was fine...nothing but a change of clothes could fix.  
  
When they reached the hospital, Jim was whisked in one direction while the Vulcan was taken in another. He tried to pull away and manage to break free from his attendant. Jim made it to the emergency room area when he was blocked by a hospital physician.  
  
“You can't go in there.” He told Jim as he barricaded the entrance.  
  
“No, no... you don't understand.” Jim uttered as he pointed in the direction of the entrance. .

“Are you family?”

Jim voice fades as he ends his sentence, “No but you don't understand...”  
  
The door tells Jim bluntly, “Family only.”  
  
As the glass doors begin to close, Jim feels helpless, speaking his heart if only to himself. “but I was going to marry him.”  
  
As Jim speaks those words, a nurse nearby hears. Taking Jim aside, “Come on let me see to you first and I'll get things cleared up okay?” Nurse Chapel tells Jim.

  
Jim just nods, following her absentmindedly not knowing what will happen to his Prince.

  
  
+       +     +

  
  
After Jim is cleared and wearing a pair of surgical scrubs, Nurse Chapel escorts him to the ICU (Intensive Care Unit). Once entering the room,  Jim's eyes go directly to his Vulcan. The room is quiet except for the sounds of the monitoring system keeping close observation on the patient laying motionless.  
  
Jim sits down a the side of the hospital bed. Nurse Chapel leans towards Jim' shoulder, “Speak to him, let him hear your voice.”  
  
After the nurse leaves the room, Jim exhales a long breath. He is visibly shaken if only for moment before he composes himself to speak to the unconscious Vulcan.  
  
“Hello, um.. everything is going to be okay. I know it.”  
  
Jim lifts his fingers toward the Vulcan's hand. He intertwines their fingers as the branches of the trees in the park.     
  
Nurse Chapel looks on from afar as a police officer approaches. “Is that the one that saved his life?”  
  
She grins with a gleam in her eyes, “Yes.” Adding, “It gets even better than that, they are going to be bonded.”

The officer smiles then enters the room to approach Jim. “Excuse me Sir, I need to ask you a few questions.” 

Before the officer begins, the doctor assigned to Sybok, breaks in the conversation politely to speak with Jim. “Hello , I am Doctor M' Benga..”

Jim shakes his hand before a group of Vulcans begin enter in, lead by Nurse Chapel.  Jim views one that resembles Sybok along with two elderly Vulcans and two humans among them.  A woman Jim can only assume is the mother calls out. “Oh my son, look at him.”

  
“Wife, It does no good to show such emotions openly. It will not promote his healing.” Sarek states.  
  
Doctor M'Benga counters, “ On the contrary, I believe Vulcans in a meditative state are aware of their surroundings and such stimuli can provide in some instances..”

As the doctor continues explain to Sarek his opinion, Jim tries to sneak out of the room.  
  
Amanda begins to question more to herself, “How did this happen?"  
  
Jim blurts out, “He fell into the ice in the pond at the park.”  
  
“Are you Syboks' attendant?” Sarek questions.  
  
Looking down at his scrubs, Jim replies “Um, no.”  
  
“Who is this individual?” Sarek inquires.  
  
Nurse Chapel exclaims rather proudly, “He is your son's intended. The are going to be bonded.”  
  
Sybok's fiance'?” The young dark skinned woman among them speaks.  
  
“Yes, his fiance'.” Nurse Chapel repeats.

“When did this take place?” Amanda asks. “A mother would think her son would tell his family he is going to be married.”

Sarek counters, “The term is bonded and while I have no doubt Sybok chose not to disclose this sooner. It appears we are to have another member added into our clan.”

T''Pau answers, “Thy would greatly be honored to perform the bonding ceremony.”  
  
Selik adds, “This is certainly proving to be a most memorable event.”  
  
Jim suddenly feels bombard by Vulcans, _who knew they could be so_...  
  
Jim and everyone else in the room are met by the emergency room physician who approaches Doctor M'Benga. “Doctor, what's he doing here?” He says as he is pointing to Jim.  
  
The police officer cuts in, “Hey Bobby, he saved the Vulcan's life.”

“You saved his life?” Amanda asks with pleading eyes.  
  
“Yeah but..” Jim tries to explain but is cut off.

“He was pulled from the ice was he not?” Sarek questions.   
  
The officer explains. “He jumped into the freezing water.”  
  
Selik looks to Jim closely, “You dove into the water?”  
  
Jim shrugs his shoulders nodding.   
  
The emergency room physician clearly agitated announxes, “Doctor it's supposed to be family only.”

Sarek steps forward, “Allow me to clarify, this young man is to be my son's bond-mate.”  
  
Doctor M'Benga leans into the ER doctor, “That is what we call a fiance' Bobby.”  
  
Jim walks toward to family. “Look I'm sorry.”  
  
“There is nothing to apologize for young man.” Sarek states.  
  
Amanda takes Jim into her arms, “You have to understand, we haven't seen Sybok for sometime. I always wanted him to find someone he loved enough to bond with. I am so glad he found you.”  
  
Suddenly Jim does not know what else to do but hug the woman back.

  
  
+      +      +

  
After the welcoming Jim receives into the family fold, he escorts Nurse Chapel to the nurse's station. “Why did you say that?'  
  
'Say what?”  
  
“I'm not his fiance'... “I'm not engaged, I've never been in a serious relationship to be honest.”  
  
“But downstairs by the doors to the E.R you said you were going to marry him!”  
  
“Aw, nuts. I was talking to myself.”  
  
“Well next time you talk to yourself, tell yourself that you are single and end the conversation.”  
  
Jim rubs his eyebrow, “What am I going to do?”  
  
“I don't know honey.” She tells Jim.  
  
“His mother held me so tight.” Jim confesses. “I couldn't tell her.”

The elderly Vulcan approaches them inquiring for a glass of water for T'Pau. As Nurse Chapel leaves to retrieve one , Jim is left alone with him.

  
“I thank you for saving Sybok's life. It appears you have done more for the family than anyone has for some time.”  
  
Jim says nothing as the nurse returns with the glass of water and escorts the Vulcan back to room. Feeling a chasm of mixed emotions, Jim is left at odds with what he should do.  
  
  
  
+         +        +

  
In the waiting area, Jim finds himself surrounded by the family. He feels perplexed at what to say as they look on... at him. The young woman seated next to Amanda smiles intently at Jim while the others show little emotion in their features with the exception of Selik who seems delighted to see Jim.  
  
T'Pau breaks the “ice” it is were, “Please clarify on the means by which you met Sybok?”

“He may not want to discuss it at this time.” Amanda confesses.   
  
“I believe perhaps it would prove as a distraction for you to hear how they met, daughter.” T'pau answers.  
  
“I find I am in agreement with T'Pau. I believe Sybok has done much better in his choosing than the previous individual which he engaged in a relationship with.” Sarek mentions.  
  
Selik inquries, “What was the human's name. I do not recall.”  
  
Sarek replies with a what Jim swears is a condescending tone, “Garett Miles Mitchell.”  
  
“Well Sybok has a nice young man now.” Amanda smiles.

The young woman lifts her eyebrows, “I assume you were successful in getting my brother to abandon Mr. Mitchell. I am gratified.”  
  
“I'll bet it was love at first sight.” Amanda softly says.  
  
“Wife cease such nonsense, there was logic involved.” Sarek replies.

Selik motions his hand toward Jim, “Perhaps we should allow Jim to inform us.”  
  
Amanda bubbles, “He is telling us.” _A mother can tell._  
  
Michael, Sybok's sister views Jim to ask, “Was there a significant trait about Sybok you admired?”  
  
Jim blushed, “His laugh.”  
  
“It is most unbecoming of a Vulcan, a trait we have been unable to persuade our son to discontinue.” Sarek tells Jim.  
  
Jim ignores him, he loves Sybok's laugh and is happy that he kept it. “Well, we met in the park. He played chess there and I would sit on the bench viewing the scenery. When I saw his face, I knew my life would never be the same.”  
  
Everyone is silent, for it appears Jim in all his humanness captures even their Vulcan hearts in that moment.

 

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am enjoying writing this story immensely. The tentative update for this story is this Tuesday. Thank you all for the positive feedback on this story.


	4. Heartfelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has a heart to heart talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter earlier than I anticipated so rather than wait until tomorrow, here's chapter four. Enjoy!

After a time, Jim excused himself telling everyone he needed to go home and change. He promised to check back with them, even giving them his contact information.

As Jim exited the hospital, he gave a deep sigh. He was in the middle of this mess he created and wasn't sure if he should turn around and admit the truth or go on and continue with the charade of being Sybok's fiance'.

On one hand being honest before things snowballed would be much better than hurting their feelings. Jim knew though Vulcans showed little emotion, they had them. He felt guilty about it but a part of Jim wanted to continue being near Sybok. This way if he keep on with the charade, he could see if Sybok was indeed was okay. He wrestled with both decisions all the way home not even noticing Joe Jr. approach him at the foot of the stairs.

“So Jim, you and me at the Ice Capades this weekend. I got two tickets.” He tells Jim.  
  
“Joe Jr. I can't. I've been busy at work and a friend is in the hospital.”

“Your loss Kirk. Maybe next time.”

Jim makes it to his apartment and checks in on his cat Ivan, who by this time is asleep but wakes when Jim enters his bedroom. He takes a hot shower telling himself he'll go to sleep for a few hours.

He can't and he doesn't which is why Jim finds himself back at the hospital at three in the morning.

Entering the hospital room, then stopping by midway toward Sybok. “Hey, there. You're probably wondering what I'm doing back here. Well, maybe I should introduce myself. My name is James Tiberius Kirk. I think you should know your family believes we're engaged… I mean going to be bonded. Look, I never planned for this to happen, I don't know what to do. If you were awake, maybe I wouldn't be in this mess or I probably would if you knew me like my friend Bones did.

Jim walks closer to the bed, extending his hand to gently take Sybok's to squeeze it.  He sits down by Sybok's side, feeling miserable for lying but he is unable to stay away.  
  
“I wish I could take it all back but they are a wonderful group of Vulcans.. and humans. You are one lucky guy to have them, a family I mean. It's more than what I ever had.”  
  
Jim sits upright and continues, “I never met my father, he died the same day I was born. He saved hundreds of lives by losing his. I wish I knew him. As a child, I loved listening to stories my mom told me of how they met and fell in love. It gave me hope that someday I could find someone to laugh with, someone to hold and cherish.”  
  
Wiping a tear from his eye, Jim composes himself. “I soon realized life doesn't always happen the way we want it, so I began to harbor resentment for not having my Dad in my life. For years I grew up in the shadow he left behind and now I find myself surrounded by your family and it's both overwhelming and wonderful at the same time.” Jim gasped.

Looking into Sybok's face, “Do you believe in love at first sight? _No I guess Vulcans are too sensible for that, with all that logic they follow._ Have you ever seen someone and you knew that if only that person really understood you, they would realize you were the one that they wanted to grow old with.“  
  
Jim bites his lower lip, “Have you ever fallen in love with someone you've never really spoken with?” Ever been so alone, you find yourself in the middle of the night talking to a Vulcan in a deep meditated state?”

As Jim lowers his head and continues to hold Sybok's as he remains unconscious, someone has been looking on from outside the room.... Selik. The older Vulcan takes in a deep breath. He had not expected to see this version of the Jim Kirk, he knew and loved all those years ago. This one was so much younger. While Selik had wished this Jim had chosen his younger counterpart, he believed in one way or another Jim and Spock would find each other and realize the unique bond they shared.”  
  
  
  
\+        +        +  


Jim awoke to the sounds of the hospital, he looked at his watch realizing it was much later than he had anticipated and rose up frpm the chair. His back ached and he still felt groggy but he knew he needed to leave. Saying goodbye to Sybok, Jim then turned around only to be surprised by Vulcans who had entered the room like skilled silent ninjas.  
  
'Jim!” Amanda exclaimed. “We did not know you were here.”  
  
Jim greets the family in return, explaining that he had spent the night in the hospital.”  
  
T'Pau remarks, “I too find myself with the ability to take slumber in any situation.”  
  
“Vulcans do not require sleep.” Sarek adds.  
  
T'Pau curls the corner of her lip, “No but we do, at certain intervals my son.”

Jim smiles listening to their exchange while graciously supplying the family with Sybok's vitals. As the family members look on Sybok, Jim announces, “Well I have to go. It was great getting to see you all.”  
  
Amanda nudges Sarek's arm. While hesitant, he speaks. “James, we would like to extend an invitation to our home in celebration of the season. She who is my wife celebrates Christmas well as honoring her Jewish heritage in observing Hanukkah. (pausing) We would pleased with your company, that is if you are amendable.”  
  
“I would love to attend but I can't.  
  
The elder Vulcan Selik nudges Michael's arm and the young woman announces, “Spock will be in attendance.”  
  
Amanda beams, “That's right, you haven't met Spock yet.”  
  
“No not yet.” Jim replies.

“He will be pleased to met you.” Amanda tells him.  
  
Sarek adds, “It is only logical wife that Spock would personally thank the individual who saved his brother's life.”  
  
Amanda gently nudges her husband, 'You and your logic, may I remind you that it went out the window when you met me.”  
  
'So I have been told wife.” Sarek raises an eyebrow.  
  
Selik approaches Jim, 'So you will attend?”  
  
“I really shouldn't because I have to work.” Jim confesses.  
  
Sarek steps toward Jim and Selik, “Here is our address should you decide to attend the festivities.”

“Okay, I have it. Goodbye.” Jim announces.  
  
As Jim awaits the lift to depart the floor, an attendant calls him. “Sir....Sir..”  
  
Jim sees the attendant carrying a large container. “What's this?”  
  
“I'm sorry Mr. S'chn T'gai, these are your husband's things.”  
  
Jim responds, “He is not my husband!”  
  
“I'm sorry, your fiance'.” The attendant replies.  
  
Jim takes the container, frowning.  
  
Meanwhile a Vulcan dressed in robes exits the elevator as the conversation between Jim and the attendant takes place. He turns to face Jim. "It is you who are betrothed to Sybok?”  
  
“Okay.” Jim gently huffs as he leans against the open doors of the lift. He is too tired to explain.  
  
“I am Stonn, a colleague of Sybok.”  The Vulcan states.  
  
“Well, I have to go now.” Jim counters.  
  
Stonn blocks Jim from entering the lift. “Sybok is a most agreeable individual. He has encounter many misfortunes following the incident which transpired last term.“  
  
“Incident?” Jim inquires?  
  
“I assumed it would have been logical for Sybok to inform his intended. Did he presume I had intended to do create an altercation to provoke him?”  
  
Jim said nothing as Stonn continues, “We are in the midst of participating in a game of Dom-jot when I backed away to determine my next shot. It was in that moment when Sybok had moved forward to retrieve a beverage when my cue struck his genital area.”

The lift doors close leaving Jim in the hallway to continue hearing how his pretend boyfriend lost one of his “gems.”  
  
  
  
\+        +       +

 

As Jim travels to work, he receives a call from Bones.  
  
“Jim what is in hell did you get yourself into?”  
  
“I don't know what you're talking about?” Jim offers.  
  
“Christine told me.” He tells Jim.

“Christine? I don't know a Christine.”  
  
“Nurse Chapel, you know the nurse who heard you say you were some Vulcan's husband.”  
  
“It's intended and we're not not bonded yet.”  
  
“Will you listen to yourself? Get a grip man!” Bones exclaims.  
  
“Look Bones, I know what you are going to say. I am just glad for once you're not in front of me because I know you would jab the nearest hypo in my neck.”  
  
“Well, that's not true kid, given the amounts of allergic reactions you have had on occasion.”  
  
“I don't know what to do Bones.”

“Tell them the truth, they're Vulcans. They'll view it as an oversight on your part being emotional after saving their son's life. “  
  
“Bones, they are more than that. His mom she's human, you should have seen the way she hugged me. I couldn't break her heart, she's overjoyed at the thought of me in a relationship with her son.”  
  
“Okay Jim, then go along with it and when the green blooded hemoglobin awakes the family will be so pleased, they won't pursue any further attempts to regard you as their son's intended.” Bones quips.  
  
Jim cringes.

“Look kid, when my mother found out I was going to marry Jocelyn she thought it was gonna be a shot gun wedding. She fainted. The point is regardless of the circumstances eventually the truth came out.'  
  
“Bones you know that story doesn't help me, Your marriage ended in divorce.”  
  
“Yeah well... ah hell Jim you're on your own. Just promise if you end up marrying the guy, you won't expect me to be your best man. Lord, in a room full of Vulcans no doubt.”

Jim smiles as he ends the call. He hopes he is doing the right thing.   
  
       

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don' t know, Dom-jot is a futuristic version of bumper pool. It was featured in the episode "Tapestry" on Star Trek Next Generations. Jean-Luc Picard (as a Starfleet cadet) was stabbed in the heart by a Nausicaan after a fight that ensued because his friend rigged a Dom-jot table to thwart a cheating Nausicaan. 
> 
> The tentative update for this story will be Thursday December 14th if not Friday December 15th.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	5. Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim spends time with the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Here's the continuation of the story.  
> Note: I am not Jewish so forgive me if I presented the lighting of the Menorah incorrectly.

 

After a long day at work, Jim was relieved to be sitting at home. He served Ivan some cat food then proceeded to look at his own meal. On a single man's budget is wasn't very appetizing but Jim figured it was the only way to save for a trip he had yet to take. Every year Jim promised himself he would travel to far away places and explore what there was to see. He never took the trip, promising himself he would set aside more income for it the following year.

As he looked at his plate yet again for the third time, he glanced across the table where he left the address to Sybok's family home. He thought against going at first but he was alone in his apartment with only his cat for company. Jim picked up the card and licked his lower lip, deciding he would go.

Jim was dressed in a dark pair of blue slacks and a light blue shirt. He wore his brother’s coat to keep him warm. The transport dropped him directly in front of a rather large home. As Jim exited the vehicle, he carried with him a small pot of Poinsettias.

Jim figured the place would be worthy of an Ambassador to Earth, what he found instead was a rather rustic home decorated in holiday lights. It was as charming as the family that resided in it.

He imagined it must have been the home they spent their time on Earth. He wondered if his Vulcan and siblings ever played in the yard. He smiled at the thought of Sybok as a child. He considered what he was doing here, asking himself why was he continuing this charade. He was quickly roused from his thoughts when he heard Selik call out his name.  
  
“Jim, you decided to come. I am pleased.”

“Yeah well, it sure beats staying at home I suppose.” Jim shrugged.  
  
“Come and sit with me, the walk was long and I wish to take a small respite on the porch.”  
  
Jim sits with Selik. “This place looks so homely. I never thought Vulcans would chose to live here. My guess is Amanda had some say.”

Selik's lip curls ever so slightly, Jim notices. “You are partially correct. Amanda did make considerable efforts to convince Sarek to purchase the home however not without aide. T'Pau was able to present sound reasons as to why it would be logical such a place would be ideal on raising a family here.”

Jim smirks, “Why that sly ,..”

"Careful Jim, T'Pau is as sharp any one of us, even more. Her skills at negotiation are legendary. She was essential as a mediator between the Federation and the planet Vulcan in her youth. I advise you is to never consider her as sly. She is more than what she appears to be, as am I.” Selik informs him.  
  
“Jim smiles, “Something tells me I should not be surprised at that. So I take it you and Sarek are not brothers? ... that much I could tell.”

  
“No we are not.” Selik replies.

Jim turns and looks directly into Selik's face. “You seem less like a Vulcan and more human than anyone I have ever known besides humans... that is. I like that about you.”  
  
Selik is pleased. “I am a child of both worlds, perhaps more since settling here with Sarek and his family. They took me in without question, without regard as to what others would say. For that, I have gratitude for them and a promise to secure their family in that no one harms them.”  
  
Jim acknowledges Selik's last words and adds, “I would do the same in protecting them.”  
  
“I believe you Jim.”  
  
The door opens and Amanda steps out, “Jim, you came?”

As she approaches them, “Hello Seilk. Come in you two, it's freezing out here even for us humans. T'Pau made her chocolate eggnog.”  
  
Selik takes Jim aide as they rise from the porch. “Word to the wise, drink anything else my friend.”  
  
As they begin to enter the home, Jim is faced with a multitude of faces in gratification of his arrival. It's as close a welcoming as Jim will get but he's happy because he knows this is home to them.

  
  
  
+        +        +  
  
  


Amanda holds the shamash candle in her right hand ready to light a candle. Jim listens as _s_ he recites the blessing in Hebrew then Selik speaks the same blessing in Vulcan. Amanda then lights the candle.  
  
Later, Jim is sitting on a rather large couch between Amanda and Michael, together they are showing him holovids of the family when the children were young. Amanda begins to account the day Sybok rescued Spock's selhat I'Chaya. Jim is astonish at such an animal existing as a pet for Vulcan children.  
  
Amanda smiles, “I'Chaya was as tame as a teddy bear.”  
  
“With fangs Mother.” Michael adds.  
  
T'Pau approaches the group, “I present my Chocolate eggnog. James have a glass.” As Sarek tries to retrieve a glass for himself, T'Pau lightly smacks his arm, “Guest first my son, besides you have partaken much of this season already.”  
  
Amanda laughs, then whispers. “I have some upstairs, when you are ready.”  
  
Sarek raises an eyebrow. “Wife, it appears you have been the most logical between us this evening.” Amanda grins in response.  
  
T'Pau sets down the tray of chocolate egg nog. “James I thank you for the appetizer.” Jim looks confused until he sees T'Pau pluck a leaf from the Poinsettia and place it in her mouth.  
  
Selik nods as she begins announce that everyone should assemble before the Christmas tree to take a group holovid. At first Jim tries to shy away but is pulled by Michael into the assembly of family members.  
  
Afterward they disperse to be seated, Selik is seats himself near Sarek, Amanda and T'Pau who are seated o the couch.  Michael situates herself to sit on the floor as Jim does.  
  
As Selik pours a drink to offer to T'Pau. She confesses, “I do not partake anymore...” Quickly grabbing the glass, “...however I do not partake any less either.”

Jim grins as Selik and Amanda both laugh, Sarek merely blushes at his mother's confession. As Jim takes a sip of the chocolate eggnog, it is clear why Selik warned him.  
  
Michael opens a gift from her parents which reveals a pair of ornate coverings for ears. “It is wonderful. Thank you.”  
  
Selik turns and winks at Jim who has a feeling that the Vulcan may have been the one to suggest such a thing.  
  
Michael proceeds to hand out the remaining gifts to each member of the family. Jim watches on intently as they opened their gifts. He forgets he is an outsider looking into their world and he relishes in the hope he can one day find a family of his own like this.  
  
Lowering his head feeling melancholy, his shoulder is nudged and he looks up to see Michael handing him a gift. “From Santa.” She says.

Jim holds the gift to his heart and he proceeds to watch them continuing to open presents. It's a feeling of warmth and love that Jim is not soon to forget. As he sits by the fireplace, Jim is unaware that a Christmas stocking has been added that bears his name next to Sybok's.  
  
  
Meanwhile at Sybok's vacant apartment, his P.A.D.D. alerts an incoming massage. It is a message from Garret Miles Mitchell informing Sybok that he has reconsidered his request for marriage. “Hey it's me Gary, look I have been doing a lot if thinking about what you said and what the hell why not. I will marry you.”

 

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those anxious for Jim to met Spock, don't worry Spock will make his appearance in the next chapter. 
> 
> The next update will be Monday December 18th.  
> Thank you for the comments, keep them coming.


	6. Put on the spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim meets Spock, later he finds himself put on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now we've reached the part of the story where Jim meets Spock. I finished the chapter early so here you go. Enjoy!

 

Spock entered the house in the early hours of the morning, after visiting Sybok in the hospital. Despite the dread that weighed on his mind, he pushed aside his thoughts about discussing his application to Star Fleet with his father choosing instead to walk through the hallway toward the kitchen. Spock had not considered Sarek would be waiting for his appearance.

“You missed last night's festivities.”

“It could not be helped. I will make amends to Mother.” Spock offers.

“See that you do, now I expect you to make allowances now and then but rest assured you will be expected to attend this evening.” Sarek states.

Spock merely nods in response as his father leaves to go upstairs.   
  
Spock begins to unwind his scarf so that he can remove his sweater when he is greeted by his step sister Michael. “Spock, you missed an opportunity to meet our guest.”

Spock raises an eyebrow, “Guest? I had believed the gathering was for family only.”

“It was.” She uttered.  
  
Spock becomes curious, He steps into the hallway below the stairs to hang his outerwear.

“Careful Spock, you will awaken Jim.”

“Who is Jim?”

She blushes and smiles as she pulls Spock back toward the kitchen, “Jim is Sybok's fiancé'. They are going to be bonded.” She whispers.

Both of Spock's eyebrows rise up his forehead for he has never known his half brother to have a serious relationship with anyone.

“You must be mistaken, Sybok does not have a fiancé.” Spock tells her.

Much to Spock's annoyance, Michael rolled her eyes. “He does and wait until you meet him, he is a quite handsome. His eyes are striking.” Michael walked away with a smirk. It was just too good not to pass informing him of the news.

Spock stood speechless, unable to think of anything else as he placed one of his mother's gingersnap cookies in his mouth. He consumed it with little effort but took a glass of water to wash it down. His mind began to race as the news of his brother's intended sunk in.   
  
While Spock considered the notion his brother had been dating various individuals through the years, none of them had ever produced a long lasting relationship which would result in a commitment of taking the next step… a Vulcan bond. He assumed if that were the case, Sybok would have introduced the individual to the family sooner. The fact that the news comes after Sybok was injured makes little sense to Spock. He wonders what other secrets his brother has.  
  
As sunlight began to filter in through the windows, Jim carefully folded the blanket he had slept in. He really should not have spent the night at the family's home but it was late and they insisted he remain.  
  
As Jim arranged the last of the throw pillows and proceeded to quietly exit the front door, he was startled by a voice he did not recognize.

“Good morning.” Spock stated as he sat on the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Jim jumped and his voice several octaves higher blurted out, “Oh my...” He tried to compose himself due to the embarrassment, but the blush on his face remained.

Spock's breath was taken away by the sight of deep blue eyes. There were striking as his sister mentioned, Spock found them quite beautiful. For a moment he had forgotten the blond before him was in fact pledged to his brother.

Trying to sound more like himself in his own voice range Jim spoke. “Warn a guy would you?”

“Pardon?”  
  
“You startled me.” Jim confessed.  
  
“My apologies, it was not my wish to due so.”  
  
“You must be Spock.” Jim told him.  
  
“Yes. I was told you are James T. Kirk.”

“Yeah, I am but you can call me Jim. No reason to be formal.”  
  
Spock tilted his head. “I do try to do so... Jim.”  
  
Jim doesn't know what to add but just when he is going to speak, the sound of his transport vehicle arrives. “Um, that's my ride. I have to go because I'm really late but it was nice to meet you Spock. Please tell the family I had a lovely time. Goodbye.”  
  
Jim heads for the door and as he pulls the door open, Spock stands. “Jim.”  
  
Quickly turning, fearful he's been found out, Jim brushes his hair with his fingers nervously. “Okay, um I know...”

“I merely wish to extend congratulations in your engagement to my brother.”

 _“Oh, is that all._ ” Jim said more to himself but Spock heard.  
  
Jim took a more relaxed tone as he replied, “Thank you.”  
  
Spock merely looked on at the door well after Jim had exited the home. If he were fully human, he would have considered himself dumbstruck at the sight of James T. Kirk.  
  
  
  
\+         +       +

 

Later at the Vulcan Assembly, Spock had been working as his father's aide. It was there that Sarek expected Spock to follow in his steps to become an ambassador one day. Spock had little interest in it, instead wishing to continue his graduate studies at Star fleet Academy.  
  
Spock stood outside Sarek's office where his father had just ended a conference with several members of the Vulcan council.  
  
“Enter.” Sarek told him.  
  
Spock walked toward his father's desk with a well versed explanation of why he would choose service in Star Fleet over Vulcan but instead brought up a most recent subject.

  
“Who is this James T. Kirk?”  
  
“He is your brother's intended, they are to be bonded.” Sarek states.  
  
“One would believe Sybok to introduce such an individual to the family at an earlier time as well as announce the news to the clan.”

“Perhaps, however it was for your brother to decide.”  
  
“May I ask why James chose to sneak out this morning? Do you not find it illogical he would not wait until the family gathered at breakfast to take his leave?”  
  
Looking at his son, “I believe Jim had to report to his employment.”

Spock merely nodded. This Jim was an interesting individual to say the least and the Vulcan was more than curious at the young man's behavior when they met.  
  
  
  
\+        +        +  
  
  
At Jim's apartment, sitting on bed he viewed the contents of the container given to him at the hospital. Jim had not the opportunity until now. Opening Sybok's leather case, he viewed the P.A.D.D. which he no doubt kept the his research as a botanist on. There was a pendant which revealed a hologram of himself, Jim figured he would have had an image of family but did not question it.

As he pulled out a bag, a can of cat food dropped onto the bed. Jim gasped and realized Sybok had a feline, a rather hungry feline by now. He quickly placed a coat on and dashed outside avoiding Joe Jr as he worked on his father's vehicle.  
  
As Joe Jr. continued working, Spock drove up and exited the his vehicle. He was not certain exactly where James resided but found the address on his mother's desk after he had returned from his father's office. In his haste, he neglected to note the apartment number.

He viewed a rather tall figure working on what appeared to be a standard earth automotive. There were humans who collected such items, Spock did not have an opinion on the matter. His only thoughts were to locate Mr. Kirk.

Inquiring the individual of Mr. Kirk's whereabouts, Spock finds he is not home. He also finds that the individual Joe Jr. is involved with James. Spock says nothing, reminding himself he will no doubt bring up this information to James the next time they meet.

Meanwhile Jim finds the building where Sybok resides. He pretty much expected it to be a nice building based on the type of clothing Sybok wore in addition to his position as a botanist. When Jim viewed the crowd by the doorman, he quickly snuck to avoid being noticed. Whatever Jim expected of Sybok, it wasn't this. A condo devoid of any personality, quite the opposite of the cheery Vulcan he viewed in the park.

Jim tries to locate the cat as he walks through the place. He notices most of the photos on Sybok's desk are of himself with only one of the family. Jim wonders why.

He quickly dismisses it as he proceeds into the kitchen to open the can of cat food. No doubt the cat in question will come out once smelling it. After setting down the tray of food on the counter, Jim opens a door hoping to find Sybok's pet. What he finds instead is a Vulcan holding his nose after being struck by the door.

“Oh, I'm so sorry, let me get some ice.” He offers.

Spock waves his hand, “It is not needed. I am uninjured.”

Jim replies, “Glad to hear that.”

Spock tilts his head, “Why are you here?”

Jim grabs the tray, “I'm here to fed the cat.”

Spock looks at Jim suspiciously, “Sybok does not possess a feline.”

For a moment Jim thinks Spock is correct and he is mistaken… that is until he hears a cat meowing. It is then the cat emerges and for once Jim is grateful.

“There you are…. (looking at the cat's collar so Spock will not notice) Fluffy. Oh you poor baby, you must be famished.” Jim said as he held Fuffy to his chest, bestowing it kisses on its head.

For once Spock had never been so envious of a feline before. His inner turmoil passes as the blond sets down the cat and tray.  
  
Spock is undecided whether to bring up the issue of Joe Jr. but before he can speak is wrist communicator sounds.  
  
“Excuse me, I must take this, it is my mother.” Spock explained.  
  
Jim remained with the Fluffy trying not to listen to Spock's conversation with his mother. After a few moments, Spock informs him that the family will be arriving a the hospital for visitation.  He watches Spock move to the door then the Vulcan turns around, “It would be wise to accompany me as I have transportation.” Spock informs him.  
  
“Okay, sure.”  
  
As they travel to the hospital, Jim begins to fidget with his hands. It's a nervous habit he thought he had broken but with everything happening lately it could not be helped.  
  
“You should have a photo for the mantle.” Spock tells him.  
  
“Of me?” Jim asks.  
  
“Negative, of you and Sybok.” _Though Spock thinks internally having a photo of just Jim would be better._  
  
'Well, I am not that photogenic.” He confessed.  
  
Spock thought the idea was illogical, of course Jim would be photogenic. _How could he not?_  
  
“May I make an inquiry?” Spock asked.  
  
“Sure go for it.”  
  
“When did you first meet Sybok?”  
  
“Oh, it's been sometime back. I am not good with recalling dates.” Jim softly spoke.  
  
“I see.”  
  
“Well, things just clicked when we met, I suppose for all intense purposes you would call it a fast engagement.” Jim told him as they arrived at the hospital.  
  


+         +        +

  
  
In Sybok's room the family was gathered around his bed except for Selik and Sarek who had been viewing a recent article on gas particles discovered on Settis Alpha 12.  
  
Amanda seemed frustrated, “You know when people visit loved ones in a hospital, they actually visit them.”  
  
“Wife, we are here. I am sure Sybok is aware of our prescence. If not I am most certain you will inform him when he awakens.”  
  
Squinting her eyes, “Are making an attempt at sarcasm?”

“Why no wife, I merely state a fact.” Sarek offers.  
  
“Well, I think we should talk to him. I think the doctor is right about talking to our son in reassuring him we are here for him.” Amanda announces.  
  
Michael jumps, “I could recite Sybok's favorite poetry.”  
  
Spock and Jim enter the room. “Yes I believe that would be logical, although I think it best if it came from his intended.”  
  
Jim swallows a lump that isn't there. Michael begins speaking “I wandered lonely as a cloud..”  
  
Jim steps forward and continues....

“... That floats on high o'er vales and hills,  
When all at once I saw a crowd,  
A host, of golden daffodils;  
Beside the lake, beneath the trees,  
Fluttering and dancing in the breeze.  
  
Continuous as the stars that shine  
And twinkle on the milky way,  
They stretched in never-ending line  
Along the margin of a bay:  
Ten thousand saw I at a glance,  
Tossing their heads in sprightly dance.  
  
The waves beside them danced; but they  
Out-did the sparkling waves in glee:  
A poet could not but be gay,  
In such a jocund company:  
I gazed - and gazed - but little thought  
What wealth the show to me had brought:

For oft, when on my couch I lie  
In vacant or in pensive mood,  
They flash upon that inward eye  
Which is the bliss of solitude;  
And then my heart with pleasure fills,  
And dances with the daffodils."

As he ends the poem, everyone is speechless. Spock was certain that Jim did not know the poem. His hopes of dispelling the truth fall short.  
  
“May I ask you if you also know Sybok's taste in music.”  
  
“Spock, what's wrong with you treating Jim that way?” Amanda huffs.  
  
“Nothing I wish only to discern how is it that Jim offers only vague details about his relationship with Sybok. And I must inform you all that I spoke with a Mr. Joe Jr. who is involved with Sybok's fiancé.”  
  
“Joe Jr? HA! He tells everyone that, doesn't means it's true. He's not even my type.” Jim's says as he tries not to think that _Spock is so his type despite the fact the Vulcan is doing a good job of getting on his nerves._  
  
T'Pau stands, “Enough, there should be no accusations made against James. He does not need to prove anything.”  
  
“But if Jim wanted to prove it, he could, I know he can.” Michael said optimistically.  
  
Everyone turned to Jim, who by this time had blushed recalling the information he had obtained from Stonn days earlier.  
  
“Sybok has one testicle.” Jim announced a little too loudly.

Spock's eyebrows rise along with everyone's. “Clarify.”  
  
Jim clears his throat carefully explaining, “About a month ago there was an accident. Sybok and his colleague Stonn had engaged in a game of Dom-jot. Stonn was attempting to back away to make his next shot when Sybok....”  
  
Sarek interrupts, “That is all, we understand James what must have transpired next.”  
  
Selik looks on and seems to be the only one unaffected by the news. He was never fond of Sybok in this time line or his for that matter.  
  
Michael cuts in, “Well isn't someone going to look?”  
  
Amanda blushes, “I will I am his mother.”  
  
Sarek adds, “That is not precisely correct wife. Sybok is my son from my previous marriage.”  
  
“Can it Sarek!” She exclaims.  
  
T'Pau announces, “I shall investigate, he is my grandson.”  
  
Everyone looks on as T'Pau views under the linen. She nods.  
  
As they exit the room to board the lift, Micheal speaks, “Look on the bright side, he's got more room in his undergarments.”

 

 

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Jim recited is “I wandered lonely as a cloud” by William Wordsworth. It is one of my favorite poems.  
> I appreciate all the kudos and comments. The next update should be Thursday December 21.


	7. Too close for comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock surprises Jim with reasons for his visit. The two share a long walk and conversation that ends with surprising results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, it could not be helped. I have been busy baking my Christmas cookies that I make every year. Today being no exception as I am baking Norwegian Kringla cookies and Swedish Wishing Cookies. It's a tradition to bake cookies from different parts of the world. I hope you and your loved ones enjoy the season. Christmas Eve I will be celebrating my 19th wedding anniversary to my Irishman. Yes, I got married on Christmas Eve.

Jim was glad to be home, feeling embarrassed by being put on the spot by Sybok's younger brother. He was shocked when Sybok's grandmother stepped forward to confirm Jim's statement. This was something he was never going to forget.

Taking a deep sigh, Jim sat down thinking about everything up to now. He hadn't expected things to progress this far. To be honest, Jim felt like he was on runaway freight train that was unstoppable.

He opened a bottled water and before he could take a swig, there was a knock at the door. Jim figured it was Joe Junior but when he opened it, he found Selik standing before him.

“Selik, please come in. Did you want some tea or water?” He offered.  
  
“No thank you, Jim. I will not keep you long.”

Jim looked at Selik with a blank expression, unsure if what he wanted. He waited for the Vulcan to speak.

“I felt I should inform you that I was present the evening you returned to the hospital the day we met you. I had planned to visit with Sybok but stopped when I heard the information you disclosed to him. It was not my intent to impose.”

Jim struggled to remember what it was he said until the realization of what he confessed came to mind. His face quickly paled and his stomach sank.

Selik quickly aided Jim back onto a chair. “Jim, no one else is aware. Before you consider explaining the truth to them, I ask you do not tell the family.”

Jim lowered his head, he felt badly having continued with the charade. “Look, Selik I had every intention of telling the truth. I never told anyone I was Sybok's fiancé. A nurse assumed after..”

“It does not matter.” Selik told him.

“How can you say that?” Jim exclaimed.

“Because for all accounts you are Sybok's intended. You are the only individual keeping everyone's spirits up during this difficult time. Since meeting you, it is as if they have their son back. They need you Jim, just as you need them. Do you recall our discussion on the porch?”

“Yes, I said I wouldn't do anything to hurt them.” Jim replied softy.

“Jim, telling them the truth at present will hurt them. Please consider what I have said.” Selik states.

Nodding as he escorts Selik to the door. The Vulcan pauses, turning toward Jim. “I must admit I was taken aback at how you could possess the knowledge of Sybok's incident. I believe it is best I do not know. Goodnight Jim."

Jim spent a good ten minutes just sitting with his back to the door, wanting to shed tears, but not being able to. He was in a daze until the buzzer rang. Dragging himself to his feet, Jim looked through the peep hole. He saw Spock standing outside. Thinking to himself, “ _You've got to be kidding me_.”

Opening the door, Spock speaks first.

“May I come in?”

“Sure why not. More questions? Jim said with his arms folded against his chest.

Spock stood with his hands behind his lower back. If Jim didn't now any better, he looked like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Clearly the Vulcan appeared nervous. Jim slowly unfolded his arms in an open gesture to allow Spock to speak.

“Jim, I wish to apologize for my behavior. It was impolite of me to treat you in the manner which I did. I wish to rescind what transpired however I can only hope to make amends.” Spock acknowledged.

Jim stood there listening, he knew it must have taken a lot for Spock to admit his wrongdoing. He wondered if Amanda had put him up to it but decided not to push it. It was an apology and Jim decided to accept it.

“Okay but you owe me. One of these days I will collect on it.”

Spock tilted his head puzzled. Jim laughed. He was beginning to like it when he confused Spock.

“I must admit I am here for a second reason.”

“Oh?”

“Selik asked that I delivered your engagement gift for you and Sybok. Would you like me to bring it up?”  
  
“Umm I think it would look better at Sybok's place.”  
  
“You are unable to determine that since you have not seen the gift.” Spock stated.  
  
“Well, anything would be better at his place, mine is too small to hold anything.” Jim tells him as he retrieves his coat.  
  
After exiting the building and approaching the curbside, Jim spots a delivery truck. They travel to Sybok's building and Jim proceeds to navigate Spock into parking the truck.  
  
“Spock I think you parked too close to the other vehicle.”

“Negative, I have carefully considered the other driver's need for ample space should they require it.” Spock maintains.  
  
“Suite yourself but I think it's a mistake.” Jim huffs.  
  
“There are no mistakes in logic, Jim” Spock clarifies.

Jim smirks as Spock exits the driver's side then proceeds to open the back doors, showing Jim its contents.

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Jim views the painting of a constellation. “It's beautiful.”

“Jim, that is not your gift, this is.” Spock tells him as he points to a rather large desk.”  
  
“I'm sorry.”  
  
“Do not be, I painted the constellation from my observations in Stellar cartography at Star Fleet Academy.”

“Do you go there?”  
  
“Negative, though I have considered submitting an application for graduate school there. I was a guest of Dr. LaSalle, who knew of my interest.”  
  
Jim clears his throat, “So is Dr, LaSalle your romantic companion?”  
  
“Negative, Dr, LaSalle is a friend of Nyota Uhura. It was she who inform the doctor of my skills in star mapping.”

Jim internally cringed, why he did not know. _Why should it bother him if Spock was seeing anyone?_  
  
Spock noted Jim's quietness. “Before you inquire, I met Nyota when I began to tutor her in the Vulcan dialect. She is majoring in linguistics at the Academy. I offer tutoring sessions twice a week. She is only a friend, she is involved with a Mr. Montgomery Scott.”  
  
“Well, I wasn't going to ask you that, it's your business not mine.: Jim blushes. “You know I think you should submit that application.”  
  
“I am conflicted as my father wishes me to pursue my academic studies with the Vulcan Science Institute. He would like me to follow in his footsteps and one day serve as a Vulcan Ambassador.”  
  
“Well, I think he would understand if you follow your dreams and not his.” Jim told him.  
  
Spock nodded quietly but was still unsure of his decision.  
  
  
  
  
\+        +        +

 

As they entered the building, Jim held the doors open for Spock to navigate the desk through. Jim waited by the service lift as Spock was approached on the other side of the glass doors by the doorman.  
  
“Excuse me Sir, What apartment?” The gentleman asked Spock.  
  
“57G.” He replied.  
  
“I'm sorry Sir but guest have to be announced.”  
  
“I believe it was not necessary as I am accompanied by my brother's fiancé.” Spock informs the doorman.  
  
“I am new here and I haven't met everyone. Sir, if you don't mind be asking, who is your brother?”  
  
“Sybok...”  
  
Before Spock can finish his words the doorman faces comes to a realization. “Oh! I heard the news about his accident, I hope recovers soon.” Pointing at Jim, “They told me about him. He's scary.”  
  
“You have no idea.” Spock added. “I wonder it is possible we may use the service lift to transport my brother's desk?”  
  
“Why yes, let me give you the entry code.”

When they arrive at the door, Jim leads one end of the desk into the apartment as Spock holds on the other side. They manage to only get the desk part way inside.  
  
“Jim, I think we should consider moving the desk at a 45 degree angle.”  
  
“Ummm, too late I think it's wedged.” Jim confesses.  
  
Spock directs Jim, “Cover the edges of the desk with my coat, it will prevent it from damage. Please step back, I will use my Vulcan strength to push the desk forward.”  
  
“Are you sure about that?”  
  
“Affirmative, now please desist in any further distractions.”

Jim steps back watching Spock who looks like he is showing off his physical prowess in strength. Spock is successful in getting the desk in but with one small detail. He strikes the end table that holds a vase of flowers. A rather large blue stain begins to spread.  
  
“Let's put the desk there.” Jim points to the stain.  
  
“Negative, I will remove the stain before it becomes permanent.”  
  
“You must be a Jack of all trades there.” Jim smirks.  
  
Spock ignores the comment and proceeds to remove the stain using ice and some table salt. Jim tries to suppress the urge to roll his eyes because damn if Spock trying to fix everything is little unnerving to say the least. He figures there has got to be something Spock can't fix.  
  
  
  
  
\+         +         +

 

Exiting the building, they see the truck had been blocked in on both sides.  
  
“I told you so.” Jim huffs  
  
“So you did.” Spock states.  
  
“Well it looks like the truck is going to stay here all night.” Jim tells him. “Well goodnight Spock.”  
  
“Jim, please allow me to escort you home. It is not safe to be traversing across the city at this hour alone.”  
  
“Okay only if you let me lead the way, I know a short cut.” Jim smiles pointing in the direction they need to travel.

 As they walk Jim notices Spock is shivering slightly. “You look cold.”  
  
“You are correct, I am unable to become accustom to the colder climate here on Earth.”  
  
“Here let me wrap you with my coat, it's big enough to keep us warm.”  
  
As Jim begins to wrap the coat edges around Spock, he refuses. “That is not necessary. You must understand, Vulcans are touch telepaths. I would like to refrain from seeing any mental images of you and Sybok.”  
  
Jim sadly pulls the coat back. “That's okay I see.”  
  
“Your coat is well worn.” Spock tells him.  
  
“Really, cause I've been working out.”  
  
“Negative, you misunderstand. I meant your outer apparel is quite old.”  
  
“Oh! Well, it was my brother Sam's coat. He left it to me when he left Earth. He became a scientist and eventually acquired a position as a a research biologist on Deneva.”

“You did not wish to pursue a similar field?”

“Well, yes and no. I wanted to work in space but not as a scientist. I wanted to be there at the forefront, exploring new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before.”

 

Spock listens intently during their walk as Jim explains his dreams of becoming a star ship Captain. He goes on telling the Vulcan how he had completed one year at the Academy before having to leave to care for his Mother.  
  
'I grieve with thee.” Spock expresses.  
  
“Nay it's okay. I knew it was coming. I was happy for time I had with her, though I wish I had met my Dad.”  
  
“What was your mother like?”  
  
“She was blond like me, a great storyteller. I heard all the stories about my parents' storybook romance. I would lay curled up in bed and rather than hear a bedtime story, I wanted her to tell me about the great love of her life. I guess I was a romantic even in my youth.”  
  
“Jim, is Sybok the great love of your life?”

 

Jim pauses, He isn't so sure anymore lately so rather than answer the question he blurts out. “We're here already!”  
  
Spock says nothing as to why Jim does not answer his question.  
  
“Thank you Spock, I had a good time.”  
  
“I did as well.”  
  
“Be careful Jim, the sidewalk has a layer of ice over it, no doubt it will be slippery.”  
  
“Spock, I grew up in Iowa where every winter was not mild. I can get across.”

“I have escorted you this far, I will make sure you make it safely to your dwelling.”  
Jim proceeds to walk over the ice, he manages until until Spock begins to slip. As the Vulcan falls Jim extends his arms to support him. It was a big mistake as Spock's weight is too much for Jim and they fall together to the ground.  
  
They land facing each other and their lips are inches apart. Spock's heart races in his side while Jim's races in his chest. Within moments Spock picks up Jim's emotions of happiness, joy and contentment. He is gratified until he realizes his feelings for Jim are more than friendship. He immediately pulls away as Jim is Syboks' mate and not his.

 

Jim feels sad at the loss, but says nothing. Spock manages to lift Jim easily and begins to dust off the shards of ice from their clothing.  
  
“I will remain until you are safely inside.”  
  
“Goodnight Spock.”  
  
“Goodnight Jim.”  
  
As he makes to his apartment Jim looks out the window watching the Vulcan depart...feeling at a loss, wishing he had met Spock that day in the park.

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really loved writing it. Kudos and comments appreciated as always.
> 
> The tentative update (chapter 8) for this story will be Sunday Christmas eve.  
> Happy Holidays everyone!


	8. A Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and an old friend meet up, while Spock makes a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the newest chapter, I meant to have it posted sooner but I have been busy caring for my sick Irishman who is battling a bad case of the flu.

 

At work, Jim was working on several schematics to improve fuel capacity during long flights. He had a knack for engineering and it showed in his work at the shuttle dock. Still he held hope for exploration of the stars and maybe someday having a ship of his own. It was a dream he hadn't let go of.  He kept busy most of the morning trying not to think that he just considered having an affair behind his pretend boyfriend in a pretend relationship that was going towards a bonding ceremony for a bond that did not exist. If was enough to confuse anyone even Jim by this point.  
  
He was glad when his lunchtime approached. He thought about going to the park but it would just bring up the whole mess he'd gotten himself into and that night when he saved Sybok.  
  
As he went to retrieve his lunch tote, he boss called him in. “Jim, you have done a fine job on those schematics, I don't know why you waste you time here when you could be in Starfleet. I would like to thank you for saving us a lot of time and money. Take the rest of the day off kid, you've earn it. Besides, you have a friend waiting to see you.”  
  
Jim looks out on the platform where his friend is standing. “Bones!”  
  
Bones waves back as he walks towards him. Jim is thankful there are some things in life that are simple, and it doesn't get any more simple than an “old” country doctor like Leonard McCoy.  
  
'So you had to take a shuttle?” Jim quipped.  
  
“Well, I figured it was the best way to guarantee I'd be running into you. Besides your boss owed me a favor seeing as I treated him last winter when he had gout. Thanks to me you have the afternoon off.  
  
Jim turned toward his boss, 'But I thought....”  
  
Laughing, “Jim I had planned to give you the afternoon off and then some. We're well stocked with crew this week, you can enjoy tomorrow off with pay.”  
  
Smiling, “Thanks Mr. Wallace.”

“Well, Jim where are we off to?”

“Anywhere with a bar.” he huffed as he lead his friend outside.  
  
  
  
\+        +        +

  
  


Spock sat in Syboks' hospital room, shuffling a deck of cards. It was something he often did when he was younger, though mostly as a magic act. Spock loved magic tricks as a child. He often pleaded with his father for a deck of cards but to his dismay Sarek believed magic tricks were for those who had nothing better to do. Spock was disappointed until one day his mother snuck a book on magic tricks and cards into his book satchel. Even though Spock had was talented in his slight of hand with magic, he had little talent when it came to developing friendships. That was something Sybok was good at.  
  
He sat dealing out the cards, using tongue depressors as poker chips.  Spock played the human game of poker against his unconscious brother who continued to lay in a deep meditative state. It was a game Spock had learned about from Montgomery Scott, the man who was dating his friend Nyota.  
  
After winning the third hand against Sybok, “It appears brother you are most unfortunate in the game of cards, however it is an entirely different matter when it comes to love.”  
  
Taking in a breath, “Sybok, I for one have never been resentful that you are full Vulcan, I admire your heritage and all you have achieved. I have never envious until now.”

Spock slaps the deck down unto the tray, “You are most fortunate to have found someone such as James T. Kirk. That I cannot deny. He is rash yet intelligent, stubborn yet noble. I have never met one who could affect me as such. I find myself conflicted as of late. Were you well and awake Sybok, I would challenge you for Jim though I believe he would not approve of such behavior.”  Cutting the deck, “I believe a wager would suffice as Montgomery Scott would say. The higher card acquires Jim.”  
  
Spock takes a card and takes one as his brother's card. He sighs as he views that Sybok has the higher valued card. “Perhaps we should continue.”  
  


 

\+       +       +  
  
  
  
At the bar, Jim drowns his third drink. Bones notices, “Hey there slow down. Since when did you develop a desire to ruin your liver?”  
  
“Since I started having an affair.” Jim huffs as he sets down his glass.  
  
“With who?”  
  
“Spock, I like him.” Jim blushes.  
  
“Who's Spock?”  
  
“Sybok's younger brother.”  
  
“So.”  
  
“He thinks I'm engaged.”  
  
“To who?”  
  
“Sybok, he thinks I'm engaged to his brother.” Jim blurts out.  
  
“Hell man, I am gone for a few weeks and you get yourself hitched? … to a Vulcan no less. My God man, do I dare ask anything else?” Bones replied.  
  


“Bones help me, tell me what to do.”  
  
“You got yourself in this mess, you can get yourself out of it.” Bones told him.  
  
“But what if I can't?”  
  
“Jim, I can't tell you what to do but I could I'd say tell the truth.” The doctor offers.   
  
“But you don't understand this doesn't just affect one person, it's his father, mother, siblings, Grandmother and Selik.”  
  
“Who's Selik.”  
  
“He's like a distant relative but I got a feeling there's more to him than that. He's a sweetie.” Jim smiles.  
  
“Doggone it, if you want my advice you better start from the beginning!" Bones exclaimed.

After about half an hour of explaining to Bones everything up to now, Bones took a long drink and set his glass down. “No wonder you were drinking yourself into a stupor kid.”  
  
Jim wrung his hands, looking up at his friend with pleading eyes.

“Jim I still say tell the truth. Better it come from you before they find out later from someone else. Look, it was anyone other than you I would say you are born into a family and you don't join it like a branch of service but because it is you, I know people can grow into other people's hearts like you did with me. I love you kid like a brother.”  
  
“I love you too Bones.” Jim hugs Bones.  
  
Jim realizes the time, “Aw nuts, it's almost time.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“ I was supposed to meet the family for dinner tonight. Look, I can cancel. Just let me call Amanda.”

  
“You'll do nothing of the sort kid. Look I'll meet you later at your place and we can catch up some more. Besides I need to visit a certain nurse who I promise a coffee.”  
  
“You sly devil, I thought you gave up on love.” Jim laughed.  
  
“Who said anything about love kid, this is just two friends visiting. Besides I have my hands full cleaning up your messes, who has time for a relationship even a pretend one.” Bones winked.  
  
“Funny Bones.” Jim huffed before he hugged his friend to say goodbye for now.  
  


   
\+        +        +  
  
  
  
Dinner at the family' home was just as Jim expected it to be. Everyone sat at the table while Amanda passed the trays of food. Jim wasn't surprised it was Earth cuisine and not Vulcan but he did note the absence of meat which was not bad by all accounts. As everyone enjoyed the meal, Jim smiled. This was nice and it was something he never really experienced growing up. He wondered, had his father lived if his family would sit down for dinner like this.  
  
Amanda glanced toward Jim, “So have you and Sybok decided on where you are spending your honeymoon?”  
  
Spock sat rigid and motionless, waiting to hear what Jim would say.  
  
Jim was lucky his mouth was full while eating because he honestly did not know what to say. He was lucky that someone else cut in the conversation.  
  
“I was fortunate my bondmate and I took in the sights of San Francisco. We were both serving active duty at the time and there was little time for us to indulge in sight seeing.” Selik announced.  
  
“There are many activities to experience in San Francisco, while there I learned to play water polo.' T'Pau stated.  
  
“Mother you did not such thing.” Sarek countered.  
  
“You were not born youngling, you would not have known had I not spoken. Besides Captain Archer was an excellent instructor, not to mention a well educated man.” She blushed.  
  
Jim smirked at her and she smirked back. “Wow, so you met the Captain Johnathan Archer. What was he like?”  
  
“Tall and well disciplined for a human. He was did not trust Vulcans when we first met but given time we became close friends.”  
  
Jim was sure she meant more than that but he remained silent.  
  
Selik grinned like a Chesire cat. “It appears everyone has their own taste of company.”  
  
“Jim, do you think you can find a nice individual who would be perfect for Spock.”  
  
Spock almost choked on his drink, “Mother please desist.”  
  
Jim blushed, “I don't know Spock's type.” He confessed.  
  
“I prefer brunettes, short brunettes.” Spock stated a little too loudly.  
  
“No you don't, you like blondes, remember Leila Kalomi...” Michael tried to blurt out but the words died down before Jim could make out the name after Spock had kicked his sister's shin under the table.  
  
Jim looked directly across the table and into Spock's face and he knew Spock was lying poorly _that is_.  
  
After dinner Jim thanked everyone for a lovely time, promising to see the family on New Year's eve. As he made it to the doorway, Micheal spoke. “Hey you guys, you're under the Mistletoe!”  
  
Spock and Jim both looked up while Amanda and Michael smiled. Sarek was not pleased in the least and choose to leave upstairs in favor of meditation. Apparently the thought of his mother and Captain Archer was too much for him.  
  
Selik ginned, It is a human custom, one in which I have observed on occasion.”  
  
“Kiss him.” Amanda urged.  
  
Jim became nervous as well as Spock, neither anticipated this. Spock moved closer to Jim and lifted his chin pressing his lip against Jim's. The kiss was warm and inviting and Jim felt a flutter of butterflies in his stomach all the while experiencing a euphoria of happiness that he felt was not just his own. The kiss was short and chaste but Jim knows somehow he will not forget it.  
  
As Jim left to take a transport home, everyone left upstairs however Spock stood by the doorway watching the young man depart. He inhaled a deep breath. Spock knew then, he was developing a strong attachment to the young man. In human terms, _Spock was falling in love with Jim._

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have next chapter posted after the New Year's day. Until then Happy New Year. Kudos and comments appreciated as always.


	9. The Birds and the Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realization suddenly hits Jim and he panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long absence. My laptop along with all updates for my stories was stolen early January. I had to start from scratch and begin writing this chapter again.

Sitting motionless during the ride home, Jim wondered what would possess Spock to follow through and kiss under the mistletoe after the encouragement from Amanda and Michael. From what Jim knew of Spock, he was most logical individual among his siblings. His behavior didn't make any sense.  
  
With his fingertips brushing against his lips, Jim could swear he still feel the warmth Spock's lips carried. His stomach felt the stir of butterflies as his palms began to sweat and for the life of him, Jim couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he made it up the stairs to his apartment.  Reality soon sunk in as he remembered Sybok. _“I can't hurt Storybook’s family.”_ He thought to himself. Suddenly, Jim began to feel dizzy, his body swayed as he nearly missed connecting with the couch.  
  
Swearing under his breath that this shouldn't be happening, Jim began mumbling to himself. He was in full blown panic mode and he knew there was only one person he could trust to contact.  
  
Within minutes, Bones was knocking on his door. “Jim it's me Bones, let me in.”  
  
Ignoring his friend's plea, Jim's body began to shake uncontrollably as he sobbed. Luckily Bones remembered the code to his friend's apartment and opened the door.  
  
“Good God man, what happened to you?”  
  
Tears filled the younger man's eyes and quickly Bones realized it was better to just cradle Jim in his arms rather than ask questions from his unresponsive friend. The doctor in him wanted to run a scanner over Jim but the friend in him won out so Bones remained holding on to the younger man. After several minutes, Jim began to hiccup his tears. Bones wiped his cheeks and looked into his friend's eyes. “Now, let's get you some water and into your bed. You can talk about this later if you want.”  
  
Jim gave him a half smile. “Thanks Bones.”  
  
Hours later Jim awoke to the smell of coffee and the sound of Bones in his kitchen. He heard his friend speaking with someone but wasn't sure who until he realized it was Ivan his cat.  “Well, a fine feline you turned out to be.” Bones told Ivan. “Where were you last night when Jim needed you?”  
  
Ivan hissed at Bones then leaped into Jim's arms as he entered the kitchen. "Hey you don't get to talk to my buddy like that. Besides, I probably scared Ivan with my crying. He's never seen me cry so maybe I threw him off.”  
  
“Will you listen to yourself, he's a cat. It shouldn't matter what he thinks.”  
  
“Aw come on Bones, haven't you ever had fur baby?”  
  
“Rufus was not a fur baby, he was a dog and a good one at that!” Bones exclaimed. “Ah hell, why are we even talking about pets when we should really be talking about you and whatever caused you to meltdown last night.”  
  
“I don't want to talk about it.” Jim confessed. “Besides, I think it's about time I stopped relying on others and relied more on myself. I'm okay Bones really. I just got caught up in the moment of everything that has been going on that's all.”  
  
“Are you sure? I mean last night you went to have dinner with Sybok's family and I thought maybe they said something to upset you.” Bones addressed.  
  
“No they have been wonderful to me. It's Spock.”  
  
“Did he tell you something bad? Cause' if he did, I have a good mind to put that green blooded fool in his place.” Bones quipped.

 “No it's nothing like that. He kissed me.”  
  
“Kissed you? Last I heard you were in a pretend relationship with Sybok not Spock.”  
  
“It was after dinner. As I was leaving we were both under the mistletoe by the doorway. His mother and sister urged us to abide by the tradition so we kissed or rather Spock kissed me.” Jim quietly uttered.  
  
“Well Jim from what I know of Vulcans, they don't jump in with both feet into deep water. This Spock must have had some reason to give in to his family's request to kiss you. Even so, why would you be so upset over the thing... it was just a kiss.”

“But it wasn't Bones or at least it should not have been. I felt guilty last night because that kiss stirred feelings in me I didn't think I had. I feel like I'm betraying Sybok and his family. I am going to pretend it didn't happen!”  
  
“Don't you think you are betraying yourself by putting those feelings aside to honor a relationship you don't even have? Bones asked his friend.   
  
“Look Bones, Sybok is the perfect person for me. He's kind, gentle and good to others. He's smart and handsome and he's prefect in every way.”  
  
“Jim, love isn't based on perfection. Love is based on caring, friendship, commitment and trust. Trust is the basics of a strong relationship. Can you even ask yourself if you have that with a Vulcan who doesn't even know you exist?”

“Well maybe I can't right now. Look I don't know what's down the road, I may just end up telling the family the truth but right now they need me.” Jim told Bones.  
  
As Jim walked back to his room to shower, Bones mumbled to Ivan the cat. “It looks like to me, Jim needs them.”  
  
  
  
  
\+          +          +

 

Later that day, Jim headed off to work. He figured getting in some extra hours would help with the expenses he made sending his brother and family holiday gifts. He was deep in concentration, thinking about what Bones said earlier that morning when he head a familiar voice.  
  
Looking up he saw Michael and a young man approaching him. “Hey what are doing here?”  
  
Michael blushed. “We were in the area and I wanted to visit you. Forgive my manners, this is my friend Ash Tyler.”  
  
Jim looked at both Michael and Ash as he shook the young man's hand. He knew there was something going on between the two and that they were more than friends but he said nothing about it. He figured Michael didn't realize the way Ash looked at her with a gleam in his eyes. It was the same look Spock had when they spoke....”

Quickly, Jim was nudged by his co-worker Gaila. “Who's this?”  
  
“um Michael is..” Jim tried to reply but Michael cut in. “Jim is going to bond with my brother Sybok.”  
  
“Bond? Isn't that a Vulcan custom?” She asked Michael.

“Affirmative, my brother is Vulcan.”  
  
“Jim, you're getting married and you didn't tell me? Are you pregnant? I can't smell you any different but then again I have never met your species.”  
  
“I thought Jim was human?” Michael asked.  
  
“I'm half human.” Jim explained.

“That is interesting.” Michael noted. “Does my brother know about the pregnancy?”  
  
“No!” Jim huffed.  
  
Before he could explain, Jim's boss called him to the office. By the time Jim made it back, Michael and Ash had already left. “Where did they go?” He asked Gaila.

“She said they had to run, something about a meeting at Star fleet. Hey Jim, how far along are you?”  
  
'What?”  
  
“You know with the baby.”

Jim rolled his eyes.  “Gaila, you have to have sex to make a baby.”  
  
“But I thought you were engaged?”

“Well, we're taking things slow.” He told her.  Shaking his head, Jim silently hoped he could eventually clear this mess up.   
  
  
Later that day, Sarek, Selik and T'Pol sat listening to Amanda in the family room. It was three days before New Year's eve and Amanda had been making plans for a get together to welcome the new year. Spock sat by his mother's side as he and his father played a game of chess.  
  
Suddenly, Michael bursts in with a look on her face of sheer joy.  
  
Amanda jumped up, "Don't tell me Ash proposed?”  
  
“Mother, we are only friends.” Michael stated.

“So she believes.” Added Pol. “In my day, a young man spoke with the parents before courting their daughter or even assuming they should make a forward gesture.”  
  
Sarek coughed loudly. “And what of your dalliance with Captain Archer? Did he speak with your parents?”  
  
“That was different, he and I were consenting adults and not engaged in a relationship.” She grinned.

Soon her son regretted his questioning and rose to retire to his room. Sarek was going to require a much needed meditation after hearing that.  
  
“Now wait everyone you need hear this. Jim is pregnant!” Michael exclaimed.

Spock looked puzzled, Amanda quickly asked how it was possible. After explaining that Jim was only half human the news settled in. Spock’s mother was overjoyed, to her this was the best news possible, not only was she getting a son-in-law but a grandchild as well.  
  
Spock sank back in his chair as everyone else seemed pleased to hear the news. Selik remained quiet as he observed his younger counter part. Spock wasted no time in retrieving his outer wear and making a dash to Jim's apartment. He had to know the truth.  
  
Meanwhile Jim was lacing up his boots in his apartment before leaving for Gaila's party. It was an early New Year's eve party since most of the crew had to work that day so his friend made arrangements for everyone to gather at her place.  Jim was glad to have remembered to pick up a bottle of champagne.

A knock came to the door, opening it Jim found Joe Jr holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. “Look me and Pop went to see Ma at the cemetery and we still had some flowers left so I thought I'd give you these.”  
  
“Thank you, they are beautiful.”  
  
“You know I bet you my Pop would knock off a hundred credits off the rent if I moved in with you.” Joe Jr offered.  
  
“I can't.” Jim countered.  
  
“Yeah, I bet it's because of that other guy.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Jim inquired.

“I've seen the way you look at him. It's that look when you get your first ride and you're on the road.”  
  
Jim blushed. “Well, let me at least give you a hug for the flowers.”  
  
As Jim hugged Joe Jr,  Spock had just made his way to the foot of the stairs. A part of him was jealous but it was more for him than for his brother. Believing he was intruding on a private moment, Spock walked outside to wait for Jim.  As Jim exited the building wrapped in his brother's old coat, he saw Spock standing by the same van used to deliver the desk to Sybok's apartment earlier that week.

 “Spock, what are you doing here?”  
  
Spock was unsure of what to say even though he had rehearsed his words on the way there. Pointing to the bottle of champagne and the party hat, “It appears you are going somewhere.”  
  
“Well, yes it's a party. Some co-workers are throwing party to celebrate the coming new year so I thought it was best not to show up empty handed.” Jim explained.  
  
“I do not understand the human custom of celebrating a coming year. My mother is planning a family get together for the same reason.”  
  
“Well, it's not just a human custom. On my mother's home planet, they give reverence to the passing of old year.”

“The Chinese celebrate in a similar fashion in an event known as Chinese New Year. They are known to cleanse the entire home in preparation...”  
  
Before Spock could continue, Jim pointed to his chronometer on his wrist. “While I would enjoy hearing your explanation, I can't because I'm running late for the party.”  
  
“Please allow me to make amends by transporting you to your destination.”  
  
Jim swallowed deeply, hoping not to blush in front of Spock. He entered the van and remained quiet throughout the ride. He noticed Spock kept looking sideways toward his lower torso. At first Jim thought maybe he had a stain on his dress shirt but then he quickly dismissed it.  
  
As they excited the van, Jim had a nagging feeling in his gut that was telling him something was off about Spock. He hoped it wasn't about the kiss because Jim was not ready to face that tonight. All Jim wanted was to enjoy the night and drink. As they knocked and then waited for the door to the house to open, Spock gained some courage jumping at the chance to question Jim. “What about Sybok?”  
  
Jim's face turned a shade of pale green, he was beginning to feel nauseous. This was it, Spock was confronting him.  Ignoring the proverbial pink elephant on the front porch, “What about your brother?”  
  
“You both will have much to discuss once he awakens.”  
  
Jim didn't know what to say, his mouth opened but nothing came out. Luckily it was at that moment Gaila had opened the door.  
  
Hugging Jim, she allows them inside then announces “Look everyone, it's Jim and his fiance. **”**  
  
Spock is suddenly overwhelmed by the group of individuals congratulating them both while Jim moves to speak with an older man who clearly must be one of his friends.  
  
Bones hugs Jim, “Wow what medicine are those Vulcan performing that got Sybok out of that hospital bed?”

“That's not Sybok, that's Spock his brother.”

“Why did you bring him?”

 “I didn't, Spock offered to drive me and then he ended up following me inside.”  
  
“Well, kid I hope you know what you're doing.” Bones advised him as he walked to the buffet table.  
  
Jim turned around, relieved he found the punch bowl because he had been dying for a drink all day.  
  
Spock pulled the drink from Jim's hand. “Hey, get your own!” Jim tells him.   
  
“Jim the beverage contains a form of alcohol.”  
  
“That's the point Spock.” Jim huffs.   
  
“It is best you should not consume it.” Spock replied.  
  
“And why not? We're at a party.”  
  
“It is not wise to consume alcohol in your current state of pregnancy.” Spock stated a little too loudly that suddenly the whole room got quiet.

 

 

 

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on updating this weekend.


	10. Leaning in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of misunderstandings divide Jim and Spock. Meanwhile Sybok awakens from his deep meditation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after a long absence and some setbacks. My plan is to finish this Holiday story, thanks.

 

With as much swiftness as he could muster, Jim rushed out the door. He gave little doubt to the party guests that perhaps he was pregnant after all. Luckily Bones quelled down those rumors while his friend gained some composure before returning.

  
Spock stood speechless unable to move until he felt a slight nudge from Dr. McCoy. Taking the hint, the Vulcan walked outdoors to check on Jim. It was then he saw Jim walking away. Spock caught up and pulled Jim towards him.

  
There were tears in his eyes and at first Spock believed the human was upset, his thoughts on the matter changed when he heard laughter follow.

  
“You know that could have gone so much better if you hadn't spoken loud enough for the whole world to hear.”

  
“I do not believe the level of decibels were...”

  
Jim cut him off,  “It's a human expression Spock.”  
  
Adding, “Look next time and if there is one, please come to me personally when there isn't a crowd of people within earshot. I don't want to experience an embarrassing moment like that again.”

  
“I was merely informing you of the concerns should you ingest the fluid.”  
  
  
“That's great and all Spock but you assumed and took action before consulting me earlier.” Jim blurted.

  
Spock looked into Jim's face, “I take it you are not carrying my brother's offspring.”  
  
  
Jim huffed “No Spock, I'm not. Sybok and I have not...”

  
Internally Spock was relieved at the news, even more so hearing that Jim and his brother had not lain together.

  
“Is that a smirk on your face?” Jim spoke out.  
  
  
Quickly composing himself, Spock tried to explain himself without arousing any suspicion of his feelings toward Jim. “It was a misunderstanding. much like the Joe Jr.”

Jim raises his eyebrows, “Oh really, do tell.”  
  
  
“You leaned approximately 46 degrees in his direction. This would indicate that Joe Jr. is closer to you than the average individual. I had initially assumed he was correct in his statement regarding your relationship with him however after careful observation I have found you lean while have a discussion approximately 92.832 percent of the time regardless of the individual.”  
  
  
Jim smiles, “Show me how.”

  
Spock slowly moves toward Jim. Their faces are inches apart, eyes meeting. Jim begins to blush but stands still watching Spock move closer.  
  
  
A voice pulls them away from the moment. “Hey Jim! Is that guy bothering you?”

  
Jim smirks, “No why?”  
  
  
“Because he's leaning.” Joe Jr. tells Jim.

  
After Joe Jr. walks away, Jim asks Spock. “Okay now the other thing. Why did you think I was pregnant?”  
  
  
“My sister Michael overheard your coworker earlier today during her brief visit with you.”  
  
  
“And you believed her?”  
  
  
“Jim you must understand I had no other reason to believe otherwise.”  
  
  
“So the only reason your brother Sybok would marry someone like me was if I was pregnant, right?”  
  
  
Spock shakes his head, “No Jim that is incorrect.”  
  
  
“Goodnight Spock.” Jim begins to walk away.

  
Before considering his words, “The fact is you are not Sybok's type.”  
  
  
Stopping and turning around. “Oh really Spock then whose type am I?”  
  
  
Standing with his hands in his pockets, Spock has nothing to say even when he knows that Jim is exactly his type... in fact the only person that Spock wishes to be with.  
  
  
When Spock doesn't answer, Jim begins to go on his way.  
  
  
“Jim, allow me to clarify. While it maybe an ideal concept of you and Sybok being together, it does not fit into the realm of what we know of my brother.”  
  
  
“You know what, the hell with what the world thinks. Look Spock. I've had a really lousy Christmas aside from my time spent with your family so if you want to come back on Easter you can burn down my apartment.”  
  
  
“Jim please...”  
  
  
“What do want from me Spock?”  
  
  
“I only wish that you are not disheartened.”

   
“And what makes you the happiness guru Spock? Are you happy or should I say content with your life? I'll bet you haven't even brought up your interest in applying for Starfleet to your father have you?..or is this another miscommunication we have?”  
  
  
“Jim while you have spent time with them, that does not attribute to knowing or understanding the dynamics of my family unit.”  
  
  
“Well Spock, spending a lifetime with them has not made you an expert either.”  
  
  
Jim rushes up the stairs towards his apartment ignoring Spock following behind.  
  
  
“Jim, would your family be pleased knowing you are working on shuttles instead of exploring the stars and taking all those trips you plan for but never take?”

  
Rubbing his eyes. “No they wouldn't. Your right but you have no idea what it's like to be alone.”  
  
  
Spock interjects, “You have Sybok.”

Lowering his head Jim replies, “I don't have anybody...”  
  
  
Jim enters his apartment, closes the door and leans against it. He softly tells himself _Happy New Year_.  
  
  
Meanwhile hospital staff are toasting and wishing each other a happy New Year and singing All Lang Syne. In Sybok's room it is quiet except for the monitoring devices. The Vulcan slowly begins to awaken.  
  
  
  
  
\+          +           +  
  


At the hospital Jim rushes in only to see Selik in the hallway by the nurse's station.

  
“I got a message from the hospital, what happened?”  
  
  
“It is Sybok. He has awoken.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Jim softly utters as he tries to pull away from Selik but unable to due to his Vulcan strength. Selik urges Jim onto the lift and together they wait until it meets the floor Sybok is on.  
  
  
In Sybok's room, he is being evaluated by both Dr. M'Benga. “Sybok, your family is here.”  
  
  
Sybok slowly reopens his eyes to view the members of his family, his parents, Grandmother, sister, Selik and another person whom he does not recognize.

  
“Whom is this individual?” Sybok states.  
  
  
Amanda gasps. “Oh no my son has amnesia.”

  
“Wife, it is unwise to formulate such a diagnosis without proper assessment. Please allow the doctor to do so.” Sarek states.  
  
  
The family is escorted to a waiting area while doctors evaulate Sybok's condition.  
  
  
Jim looks at the exit to the stairwell and then looks back to see Selik's face. Selik knows Jim wants to bolt but only knows the young man would not leave their side at this moment.

Doctor M'Benga returns and begins to explain the unique situation to the family. “We have done extensive tests and have concluded Sybok is in the best of health. Now on the matter of his memory loss, that is another matter entirely. There is no indication of brain damage disease, or psychological trauma., It is our belief that Sybok has a condition in which certain parts of his memory have been affected.  In most cases cases with individuals common elements may have forgotten: relationships, special talents, where he lives or abilities in certain areas.  
  
“Selective amnesia?” Michael questions.  
  
  
Jim suddenly feels the need to come forward. “Look I'm sorry. I need to tell you all something important. I was never...”  
  
  
T'Pau replies, “never pregnant, yes we are aware. Spock informed us.”

  
Just then Spock exits a nearby lift and sees the family gathered. “Forgive me for arriving late. It is true my bother has awakened.”  
  
  
Spock is greeted by his mother Amanda in a hug. Meanwhile an attendant notifies the doctor that Sybok is ready to receive visitors. The family is escorted back while Jim rushes to Selik.  
  
  
“What am I gonna do?”

  
Selik responds, “Allow me to handle the matter. I am old and they would not consider blaming you if I inform them that I persuaded you to continue this charade.”  
  
  
Selik pushes Jim toward the hallway leading to Sybok's room and as Jim walks, the old Vulcan walks in the opposite direction.  
  
  
Inside, Sarek and Amanda greet Sybok. Sarek speaks first, "My son, we are gratified at your recent progress. I am confident you will be back to work in your lab within a reasonable period."  
  
  
Jim enters and Spock turns to look. A part of him wishes to be in Sybok's place if only to be greeted by such a bond mate. He struggles with his emotions if only for a moment and is determined to hide how he truly feels.  
  
  
“Sybok, your intended has returned.”  
  
  
Amanda adds. “Look it's Jim, you know Jim”  
  
  
Sybok views Jim but there is no recollection. “Mother, should I?”  
  
  
“Look closely my son.” Sarek tells him.  
  
  
Jim smiles back, hoping that darn Vulcan comes back to straighten this whole mess up.  
  
  
Sybok pauses, “He does look familiar. Can someone please clarify.”  
  
  
Amanda takes his hand, “You have selective amnesia. The doctors are quite sure this is a temporary situation.”  
  
  
T'Pau steps forward. “Sybok, you are to be bonded.”  
  
  
“To whom?”

The whole family responds, 'To Jim.”  
  
  
'Who is Jim?”  
  
  
“I think it is best we allow Sybok to rest. You can visit with him tomorrow.” Doctor M'Benga informs them.  
  
  
Everyone begins to depart the room, Jim slowly follows behind until he sees Selik enter the hallway. Quickly grabbing his arm. “Where have you been? You left me hanging there.”  
  
  
“Forgive me. I was required to dispel bodily fluids in the men's restroom, old age.”  
  
  
“ Selik..!"   
  
  
“Do not worry Jim, I will handle the matter.”  
  
  
“When, on my golden anniversary?”

  
\+          +           +  


On the way home Jim sits quietly in the delivery truck as Spock drives, neither say a word. When they arrive on the street by Jim's apartment, Spock lets out a deep sigh, wishing the drive took longer.  
  
  
“Spock you have been great to me this week.” Jim tells him.  
  
  
Spock adds “Not considering the fact I accused you of being deceitful to my family, when I accused you have having a relationship with Joe Jr. and when I believed you were pregnant and announced it in front of everyone at the New Year's eve gathering.”  
  
“I guess you've had a busy week Spock.” Jim replies.  
  
  
Spock merely nods in agreement.  
  
  
Not knowing how to say the words, Jim just hopes he does not offend Spock. “Look, starting tomorrow things will be kinda different. I just wanted to know that you've become a really good friend.” Jim wants to add more but leaves it at that, despite his growing attachment to Spock not to mention the feelings he has stirred in Jim.  
  
  
Jim exits the truck and enters his building, Spock mutters to himself, “ _ **I shall and will always be your friend Jim, even though I long to be more...”**_

  


 

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on updating this story weekly so it can be finished by Christmas.


	11. The Deciding Factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock makes a decision and so does Sybok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you welcoming me back. I feels great writing again.

 

It was a quite morning as Spock drove to his parent's home. I drastic change from the night of New's Year's eve when the streets were littered with fireworks and people in celebration of the coming year.  
  
  
In all his years living among humans, Spock could not understand why some made resolutions to change die hard habits only to repeat those same habits the following year. It perplexed him, that and the purpose of couples kissing at the stroke of midnight.  
  
  
Suddenly, Jim entered his thoughts and Spock thought of that kiss under the mistletoe and the feelings it evoked in him. Then he thought of the heated argument they shared with regards to not discussing with Sarek his pursuit in a career with Starfleet. Jim was correct and Spock knew that.

As he entered the front door, he made sure he carried the sweet concoction that his father enjoyed. It was an indulgence at most, one that Sarek only took in when they were planet side during the holidays.

  
“My son is that you?”  
  
  
“Yes father, I have brought your favorite.”

Taking the box from Spock, his father proceeds to take one of the gingerbread men from the box and devours the arm first. “Your mother encourages participation in her human festivities this season so I am participating.”  
  
Spock looks at his father. “That is not the particular action that Mother requested you partake though I am sure she would make some allowances given her happiness over Sybok's recent condition.”

  
Yes, it has been an eventful week has it not?” Sarek commented.  
  
  
“Indeed.” Spock nodded.  
  
  
“My son there comes a time when peace must be sought even in the midst of chaos.” Sarek added while he takes another bite of his gingerbread cookie.  
  
  
“Father, this is not that time.” Spock tells him.  
  
  
“How so?” His father replies. 

  
“You have taught me well the value of oneself, I have followed your words and the words of Surak all my life. I have chosen my path based on what is logical. I now find myself conflicted.”  
  
  
“It is your heart that speaks louder than your mind Spock. Tell me what is troubling you. I will not judge that which you already have decided.”  
  
  
“So you know?”   
  
  
Sarek nods. “I have known for sometime. Even as a child your eyes looked to the skies beyond your reach. I believed strict training and logic would steer you in the direction of serving Vulcan. I see that it has not.”  
  
  
“Father, I would still be serving Vulcan though in another capacity. Starfleet has many promising ideals and it is my wish to discover them as well as the exploration of space.”  
  
  
“You have my blessing Spock. Your mother would approve.”  
  
  
   
\+           +           +

Later at the hospital, Amanda is enjoying her visit with her son. Although Sybok is not her son by blood, he is her son in every other way. She sits watching as he interacts with his grandmother.  
  
  
Sybok recites the constellations surrounding Vulcan, he goes on to mention the recent scientific events of the last several years including the dates they occurred.  
  
  
“You have to remember Jim” Michael announces.  
  
  
“You love him, you just don't remember.” Amanda adds as Selik enters the room.  
  
  
“May I speak with Sybok alone?”  
  
  
“That is amendable, come wife let us allow Selik to speak with Sybok.”

   
As the group leaves, Selik goes to close the door. He hopes his actions will result in a situation that will cause Sybok to understand his misgivings while convincing Spock to follow his heart instead of logic.  
  
  
Taking in a deep breath. “Sybok while I have not known you in youth, I have come to regard you and your siblings with deep favor. I love you all as if you were my own children. I have seen you become highly regarded by your colleagues and advanced much of your field however you have been idle in every other manner.”  
  
  
“Is there a point to this discussion?”

  
Selik moves forward, “Jim.” Adding, “Sybok, there is something you must know about him. He is not only your intended, he is the person who saved your life. James will be arriving later today and I wish for you to do one thing. Look deeply into his eyes, listening with the heart of a man who has been given a second chance at life and after several minutes if you do one find promise in them then turn away and break from him. You may then return to a life of solitude. But! If you see within moments what took us seconds to see, you will propose to Jim a second time bond with him.”  
  
  
Rising from his seat, “Sybok, place thought on my words and consider your actions. You know if I were forty years younger , I would marry Jim myself, if he would accept." Adding, "I merely joking young one."   
  
  
Sybok doubts that Selik is joking but says nothing as the older Vulcan departs.   
  
 

  
\+           +           +

 

Jim enters the hospital carrying the box of Sybok's belongings. He figures it is best to bring them back. He wonders how Sybok will react to him today.  Jim wanders in quietly but is seen right away by Sybok and he calls out to Jim.  
  
  
“James, hello.”  
  
  
“Aren't you going to say greetings? I thought Vulcans...”  
  
  
Sybok interrupts, “I prefer hello, it sounds much warmer than offering a Vulcan salutation, don't you think?”

  
Jim clears his throat, “I suppose. “Ummm, I came to bring you back your things.”  
  
  
“Thank you, James. It was very kind of you.”  
  
  
“It was nothing really, I figured since I was on my way here that I'd drop them off."   Looking at Sybok's lunch, “Are you enjoying the food here?”  
  
  
“Perhaps you would to like to try a bite of my sandwich and tell me what you think of the food?”  
  
  
Jim refuses and instead mentions, “You are very different from the rest of your family, you known that?”  
  
  
“Yes, my grandmother says I act more human than my half human brother.” Sybok offers. “ I suppose that is what drew you to me is it not?”  
  
  
“No it wasn't that. I mean well... it was the way you treated others. Like in the park when you played chess with those elderly folk. I enjoyed your interactions with them.”  
  
  
Sybok smiles and Jim wonders why it doesn't warm his heart like it did when he saw him the first time smiling with the others at the park.  
  
  
“James, please sit down.”

   
Trying to make polite conversation, “I saw some holovids of the family when you and your siblings were young. Your mom I mean Amanda told me about the time you rescued Spock's selhat I'Chaya.”  
  
  
“It is okay to refer her as my mother, I do." Pausing. "I think Spock regarded I'Chaya as more of a brother than me.”  
  
  
“Why?” Jim asked.  
  
  
“We were never that close growing up. I was much older and did not spend much time with him when he was a child. I suppose he sought I'Chaya's company in place of a brother who was not there.”  
  
  
“Sybok, don't be so hard on yourself. I have an older brother named Sam. He wasn't always there for me but I knew he still cared. Look, brothers can disagree on things and even when distance separates them still they have a connection to each other.”  
  
  
Sybok considers Jim's words. He looks into Jim's eyes and sees the younger man speak from the heart and thinks perhaps Selik is right.... there maybe promise in them after all.

  
  
\+           +           +

Meanwhile across town, a well dressed man enters the apartment building of Sybok but is stopped by the door man. “Excuse me sir, what apartment.”  
  
  
Gary looks sternly at the door man, “You must be new.”  
  
  
“Yes sir, what apartment?”  
  
  
“S'chn T'gai Sybok of course.”  
  
  
Pointing at the young man, “And your name please?”  
  
  
“Garett Miles Mitchel, I'm Sybok's fiance' you toad.”  
  
  
Shaking his head while pointing, “You are not his fiance' sir.”  
  
  
Gary becomes inflamed. He decides he is going to get the bottom of this mess and find out why this fool believes otherwise.

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be next weekend folks.


End file.
